help_page_for_trovefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the help page for trove
shadow echidna (talk) secondary rules * don't send me your ideas cause I AM NOT THE CREATOR. if you do you will get warned and the second a temporary ban. * don't copy anything from the wiki here without the (found on wiki) sign with th link you used to get there. Otherwise a long or permanent ban depending what you did and how many times * I will ban you permanently if you break the same rule 5 times.(10 if secondary) * any sign of hate on any wiki will get a week-month of being banned * don't send death or signs of hatred to anyone. If I find out temporary ban * DO NOT IN ANY OF YOUR HISTORY POST HATRED SIGN HERE TO THE REAL WIKI OR INSTANT PERMANENT BAN! * don't mess the wiki up or ban * thats it dealing with trolls any time you see a edit that breaks a law and he keeps doing it follow these instructions if you do this and/or help the wiki enough I might make you admin or something what to do # block them so they can't do anymore # undo the changes what not to do # send rage or death messages at them. (they do it for your reaction) # help them. (now you are blocked) if you need help if you can't block a person do this # Tell holo or love # undo the changes (my life is easier and I don't need to work as much # Tell the person to stop (do not say mad or death messages) polls How do you like trove Love it Second best I seen better Liked it a little It Sucks Other Your power rank 100 500 750 1000 1500 2000 2500+ What is your main class Gunslinger Shadow hunter Dino tamer Fae trickster Candy barbarian Boomeranger Neon ninja Knight Tomb raiser Ice sage Other Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! plz help me Create tips pages and tricks cuse I need more help and more work can be done faster. if you need help '''on anything ask the moderators holo-929 or love1082. it is adviced you check love1082 since that is my Ipod name and it is closer to me, also I check it more also please note I AM NOT THE CREATER OF TROVE '''so don't send ideas and start thinking I will put it on trove! links please understand the real wiki is here and this is fake. It is to give extra info about characters and tips the real wiki doesn't have https://www.reddit.com/r/Trove/ Reddit for trove quick sellection: Other, Tradable item, playable, Item, Box, Forgable wip pages that need your help: Chaos chest look at all the rules to make sure you don't accidentally break the rules become part of the wiki first by looking at the Rules shadow echidna (talk) 14:13, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Templates